dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Clint Wayne
Clint Wayne, also known as Blondie, is a former gunslinger who now works for the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Clint's life prior to the Dino Attack. He lived in Gold City, and at a young age proved to be very talented with a revolver. Given the lawless world where he lived, it was not long before Clint found himself participating in gunfights. Over the next few years, Clint became notorious. Numerous gunfighters came to challenge him, and all met their end by his hand. He also spent a fair bit of time making money off of outlaws. At one point, Clint managed to devise a clever scheme with one criminal, who he turned in, collected the reward, and then broke out, before splitting the reward, "recapturing" him, and then repeating the same process. However, this also led to a rivalry with another bounty hunter by the name of Van Cleef, who happened to be the one man whose skills matched those of Clint. For years they tried to get rid of each other, but to no success. Dino Attack When Gold City was invaded by Mutant Dinos, Clint, along with the rest of the town's citizens, were brought to refugee facilities in Antarctica. As he had spent his whole life in the desert, Clint never could adjust to the cold, harsh climate of Antarctica. He also quickly grew bored with life in the refugee facilities, with the lack of any real drinks and tight security prohibiting him from engaging in gunfights. Naturally, he eventually figured the only chance he had of getting any excitement was to join the Dino Attack Team. Adventurers' Island Clint was eventually sent to assist in the campaign on Adventurers' Island. When he arrived, he noticed a strange commotion occurring in the camp. He briefly visited the Medical tent and spoke to Giovanni Wade before deciding to resolve the issue. He realized that an agent named Rotor had arranged a court-martial for several innocent agents and that he intended to have them executed by firing squad. Clint's first move was to approach the firing squad. He managed to scare them away before approaching Rotor, whom he brought to the command tent. It wasn't long after that he finally introduced himself to Hertz. Clint spent a fair bit of time in the command tent with elite agents. When an enraged pilot named Cabin stormed into the room demanding an appeal for Rotor, Clint quickly drew his gun on her but was calmed by Hertz. While Clint was spending some time on his own in the mess tent drinking a bottle of whiskey, the camp was unexpectedly attacked by a group of mutant dinos. Upon leaving, he was confronted by a mutant lizard, whom he quickly shot. He found himself working with Space Police Officer Holly Vinyaya and Nazareno in a fight against Zachary. In the resulting chaos, Holly was seriously wounded. A brief confrontation occured between Clint and Zachary before he attempted to shoot him. Unlike the others, Clint was able to hit Zach, but his stromling powers allowed him to heal. After the dinosaurs were driven out of the camp, Clint was among the small group of survivors. When Kate volenteered to go out and find any other survivors or another location for their base, Clint agreed to accompany her, promising that he would keep her safe. As the two of them searched the jungle, they were unexpectedly attacked by a sudden burst of gunfire. After the shots ceased, they were suddenly greeted by Rotor and led to his downed T-1. Kate soon managed to make contact with Hertz, and the group was quickly travelling towards a nearby outpost. Upon arriving, Rotor and Cabin volenteered to take a Fire Hammer to another outpost and help reunite the team. The remaining agents stayed behind, most of them turning in shortly after. However, Clint stayed up much later than the other agents, and spent some time drinking before he was unexpectedly visited by Dr. Strangebrick. Clint was initially quick to draw his gun on the XERRD scientist, but soon relented when Strangebrick explained that he had defected after realizing that his superiors had intentionally left him to die in the fortress, and that as a result, he had been seperated from his assistant. The following morning, Clint was picked up by Kurt MacReady, who had arrived from Outpost 4. He was later informed that he had been re-assigned to meet up with an agent named "Angel Eyes" help the Second Headquarters Squad in Gold City. Return to Gold City Clint was brought to the small Western town of El Paso to find the city largely empty, an attempt by former citizens of Gold City to return to their old lives. It did not take long before he met Maria, the owner of a local saloon who also happened to be an undercover agent. She explained that most of the citizens had left to go see a hanging. Clint arrived at the hanging just in time to shoot down a bandit he'd worked with in the past, resulting in much chaos as the townspeople tried to chase him. It was then that he finally learned the true identity of the mysterious "Angel Eyes" was in fact his old rival Van Cleef, who had over the past few days been stalking up on ammunition and food. The two of them then left and travelled to the remains of Gold City. Clint soon ended up helping the Second Headquarters Squad out of a difficult skirmish, and the they slowly got to know the rest of the team. While Angel Eyes was cooking food for the squad, they were unexpectedly approached by Spy, who explained that they were actually hunting Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids rather than simple mutant dinos. During this time, Clint started to become suspicious of the actions of Scout, much to Engineer's amusement. Spy briefly took Clint to Fort Legoredo, where the hybrids were apparently based. Later while Angel Eyes left to give Maria an update on the squad's status, Clint had to fight against several Mutant Lizards and a Mutant Raptor, which was made easier by the sudden arrival of Firecracker and assistance from Pyro, who was annoyed when Clint mistook him for a woman. Once Angel Eyes returned accompanied by Harmonica and Maria, Clint had a private meeting with his partners. He explained to Angel Eyes and Maria that he was not confident in the Second Headquarters Squad or their plan to roll a cart into the fort. He decided instead the three of them would take matters into their own hands, sneaking out in the middle of the night to infiltrate Fort Legoredo. The trio was able to sneak in with relative ease thanks to Maria's killing a hybrid guard. Upon entering, they searched the various rooms, and Clint was able to find a number of documents. He met up with Angel Eyes and Maria, learning that the former had searched the jail cells and found the remains of agents who were presumably experimented on by the hybrids, while the latter had snuck into an officer's bedroom and killed him while he was sleeping. Clint then had Maria disable the sentries guarding the fortress before they left. Abilities and Traits Clint Wayne is a tough man who will let nothing stand in the way of his goals. Typically, he'll shoot first, and ask questions later. He is ruthless and at times even amoral, given his old life as a man who could make some quick money by murdering outlaws. However, he does have a more noble side, and he will help those whom he doesn't see as enemies. Clint is notorious for his shooting skills. He can draw fast and shoot faster, sometimes taking out four or five targets in a matter of seconds. Much like how many of the Pirates on the team stick to flintlock weaponry, Clint primarily sticks to weapons from the Wild West, primarily his revolver. Trivia *The name Clint Wayne is a reference to actors John Wayne and Clint Eastwood, both of whom were famous for starring in Westerns. *Clint's spectacular shooting skills are based on Clint Eastwood's portrayal of The Man With No Name﻿, the protagonist in Sergio Leone's films A Fistful of Dollars, For a Few Dollars More, and The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly. *Clint's codename of "Blondie" is a reference to The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, in which The Man With No Name is referred to as such throughout. *Clint has recalled other people he knew in the Wild West, most of whose names are also references to famous actors. Among the names listed are a friend named Gregory Stewart (Gregory Peck and James Stewart), a one-eyed marshall named John Bridges (Jeff Bridges and John Wayne, both of whom played Rooster Cogburn in different versions of True Grit), and and outlaw named Russel Ford who had several times escaped from prison (Russel Crowe and Glenn Ford, both of whom played Ben Wade in different versions of 3:10 to Yuma). Category:Atton Rand Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Third Headquarters Squad Category:To Be Expanded